A Round yet Square Compilation in a Philosophically Agitated Makeshift
by GlassSkinned
Summary: A compilation of completely ordinary slice-of-life stories mixed in an imaginary blender.


My mind was stuck between writing my other fanfiction (it's been like, what, four months already since the last time I updated it? Damn), and completing my music project. Mixing and mastering turned out to be not _that_ easy after all. And in the meantime, I decided to upload this abomination to this site - just for the heck of it.

Without further ado, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dish**

A couple were eating dinner together in a well-lit room.

"Rinnosuke, it seems the rice lacks an egg," Keine said, smiling gently.

Rinnosuke blushed as he laughed weakly. "I'm sorry."

...

The couple were eating dinner together in a dark basement.

"Hey, who are you two? Did my sister brought you here to play with me?"

"Rinnosuke," Keine called out, smiling gently, "it seems the rice lacks an egg."

"Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!"

Rinnosuke blushed, letting out a weak laugh. "I'm sorry."

...

The couple were eating dinner together in a palace.

_Rinnosuke,_ Keine thought as she smiled gently, _it seems the rice lacks an egg._

Rinnosuke blushed as he laughed weakly. _I'm sorry._

"...What's with these two? And why are they _here_, of all places?"

...

The couple were eating dinner together in a blazing fire.

"RINNOSUKEEE!" Keine cried as she smiled gently. "IT SEEMS THE RICE LACKS AN EGGGGG!"

Rinnosuke blushed, laughing maniacally. "I'M SORRYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**Headstrong**

"Geez... what was that all about?"

"Huh? Sis? Why the confused face?"

"Oh, you're finally back home?" Satori turned around. "Nothing, it's just that there was- why are you soaked wet?"

"Ah, yeah! Listen to me, sis! You see, I was just strolling around in the village, and then _this_ human kid suddenly grabbed me and threw me into the river!" it exclaimed angrily. "What did he think I am, a small rock?!"

.

.

"That was terrible, my sister."

* * *

**Gambir**

Chen and her friends were happily chatting with each other, not realizing that they were walking deep into a narrow cave. Just as the group was about to burst out into another fresh wave of laughter, they were interrupted by a sudden noise coming from the other side of the cave.

"Wait, what was that noise?" one of them asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from the front of us."

The noise grew louder and louder as the group started to feel uneasy. When they realized it, the cave started shaking as well.

"Hey everyone, look!" one of them pointed to the source of the noise, which happened to be gradually coming closer towards them. "What in Gensokyo is _that_ thing?"

They were all bewildered by the foreign thing, with the exception of Chen. "Is that... a _train_?"

They turned to her and said in unison: "A _what_?"

"This... this is bad!" Chen turned to everyone else, an expression of horror planted on her face. "Everyone, make a run for it! QUICK!"

They were surprised. Never before had they seen Chen in that state. But nevertheless, they wasted no time and made a mad dash back to where they'd originally came from.

"Oh my god, i-it's coming closer!"

"This is scary!"

"Keep running! Don't _even_ try to look behind!"

Fortunately, they finally reached the exit just in time. As for Chen, however...

"Eeeeek?!"

In a desperate attempt to catch up with her friends, she accidentally stumbled upon a small rock and completely lost her balance; resulting to her falling down.

"Oh no! CHEEEEEN!"

Alas, it was already too late. As Chen looked behind ー facing her death with the look of horror and teary eyes, the only thing she could hope at the time was so that her death wouldn't be so painful.

"Ahaha... I definitely won't make it..." Chen murmured. "Ran-shama... Yukari-shama... I'm sorry for failing you... and... I..."

She gripped her trembling hand tightly.

"...I..."

She could feel that her heart was aching. But regardless, she'd already accepted her fate, so might as well go all out.

"**...I LOVE YOU RAN SHAMAAAAAA!**"

And just like that, her echoed scream was cut short by the sickening crunch of her body colliding with the head of the train, letting the fresh blood splash and various organs scatter all over the place, before the cave itself exploded into a whiff of dust.

Moments had passed since then. The forest was still filled with thick dust. The remaining survivors were at loss for words upon witnessing the aftermath.

"I... I can't believe it..." one of them at last broke the tense silence. "Chen was... Chen was with us just not too long ago... still breathing... still smiling..."

"I-it's all my fault!" they started to break down and cry. "If only I wasn't busy panicking and saving myself, I could've saved her! But no! Instead... I-I..."

"It's not your only fault... We're all to blame here..."

"But... but... damn it... GOD DAMN IT!"

As the self-loathing, sadness, and regret continued, one of them eventually realized that the dust surrounding the forest gradually started to disperse; revealing the train that had stopped somehow, and a lone, short figure in front of the train, seemingly appeared to be holding up the train, for whatever reason.

"...Who is that? Those ears... and tails- huh? T-that can't be... Chen?!"

"...Huh?"

"There's no mistaking it! It's her! She's still alive!"

And she couldn't be more true; Chen just barely managed to stand up, her face washed with blood. Despite her condition, her eyes were filled with determination and clearly burning with much passion. Smirking, she let out a sharp chuckle.

"**Nice try, you piece of shit.**"

The nine-tailed fox cursed under her breath.

* * *

**Assault**

Rinnosuke had found himself indulged in reading his book, when suddenly...

"Mffhh?!" _Wh-wh-what is this inside my mouth?! It's wet... and soft... What is going on?!_

Meanwhile, in Yakumo's residence.

_Mmh... Rin-chan is so daring in the morning... Ahn! M-my mouth is being violated..._

* * *

**Take**

_Hmm... I've been wondering lately. How can my Sakuya fly, despite being a human with no ability to fly at all?_ Remilia thought as she hovered slightly higher. _Well, I shall find out today._

"Milady? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to check your head for a second."

"M-my head?" Sakuya uncharacteristically stuttered. "I'm... sure I'm fine, Milady."

"No, that's not it. Geez, just stay still, will you?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Milady, but I do not think that's a good ide-"

_*flick*_

"Ah?"

"Ah."

"...What was that? On your he- wait, Sakuya?!"

"MY INVISIBLE BAMBOO-COPTEEERR!" exclaimed Sakuya as she fell down to the surface. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MILAAADYYY?!"

"Wha- h-hang on, Sakuya! I will- **GAAAAAAHH THE SUUUUNNN!**"

* * *

**A Short Story Regarding a Word-Eating Bug Youkai  
by Kosuzu Motoori of Suzunaan**

It started more th

'later be kno  
kind of youkai, named Enenr

vV*v それがその『今昔百鬼拾遺』である。  
-long ago, it was merely a chr

On occasion did Toriyama Sek  
various kind of youkai. In Hya

- Examples of the  
Yukari's age is approximately sev

opposite. H  
under no circums-

tances do tentac[[

Albeit this boo  
in Gensokyo, there exists known kno

¡known unknowns  
yet, as the ne  
its end. And eventually, the mystery woul  
humans of Gensokyo¿ still

hate.


End file.
